


Call Me Levi

by Uraniumfire (Captainjamie)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Eren - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Seme Eren Yeager, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainjamie/pseuds/Uraniumfire
Summary: {Ereri/Riren Fanfic-Modern} 19 year old Eren Jaeger is just fresh into college. Walking into his English class, he notices the short, yet extremely handsome professor who stood at the foot of the classroom. Seeing as he's the most intriguing and mysterious teacher Eren has ever had, he wants to know more about him. Does Professor Ackerman have the same idea? And how far will he go before uncovering secrets about this new found interest?





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Jamie Kennedy here.
> 
> I am really loving Archive so far so I've decided to put some works on here ^^  
> Thank you all for the support, obviously if you're reading this you clicked on my fic SO THANK YOU
> 
> Anywho, I dunno if its me but I made the chapters short aha sorry. 
> 
> This is gonna be a somewhat short fic anyway. Enjoy :D
> 
> Jamie (~￣▽￣)~

Shit!

My alarm clock blared in my face, the annoying beeping making my ears ring. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and realized it said 8:26 a.m. I had class at 8:30.

Shit shit shit shit I'm gonna be late for my first day of class in college?!

I exploded out of bed, snatching my clothes from my dresser, and throwing them on. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I backed up and fixed my mess of brown hair on my head. It still had a little strand that stuck out the top of it like some anime character. I shrugged. It was as good as it was gonna get. I grabbed my phone and bolted out the door, slamming it behind me.

I, Eren Jaeger, being the slight goody-two shoes I am, ran as fast as my lungs could haul air, across campus. I bumped into people, almost knocking down a girl. Apologizing hurriedly, I finally had made it to the building I was supposed to have my first class in. Out of breath, I bent over slightly, placing my hands on my knees trying not to suffocate. I think that's called fight or flight if you run like hell. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. When I could finally control my breathing, I looked up to survey the structure in front of me. It was a nice building, with an abundance of windows, and a vibe that screams for me to know more. In bold, silver letters plastered above the doorway read:

Flügel der Freiheit School of Literature

Trost University

I took one last deep breath before walking towards the door, and standing in front of it. Here goes nothing. I grasped the door handle and pulled it open, walking into the building. The foyer ended up being larger than I had expected. It made the whole place feel lighter, like it was filled to the brim with helium. The early morning sun that shone in the windows added reflections which reflected rays of light all along the inner walls. There was a set of stairs to the left and right which both led to an upper balcony area. The balcony overlooked where I was standing, and above me were large, immensely colorful, glass globes that hung from wires. It truly was an exquisite building.

Slapping myself to get my head out of the clouds, I pull a mangled piece of paper out of my bag that had my class schedule on it. I glanced towards the top which had my first class of the day, English. Listed there it stated the room as to which I was assigned to. 845L happened to be my room. Works for me. I checked my phone. 8:29 a.m. I can still make it! Glancing at one of the directional signs on the wall, I dashed down a hall that was adjacent to the main entryway. I scanned the numbers as I ran, coming to a halt once at 845L. I opened the door hastily, walking in.

When I entered the room, most of the students were talking quietly amongst themselves, a few glanced in my direction, but quickly lost interest and turned away. From what I could see, there were about 10 students. On the left side of the room sat two girls in the very back who I thought were being overly touchy with each other. Well the brunette was, at least. The blonde seemed to be enjoying herself, though oblivious to the other girl's groping. The row below them sat another red and brown-haired girl with a ponytail, who was munching on a sandwich. Isn't it 8 o' clock in the morning? Next to her sat a guy who had an awful buzzcut. He was talking and snickering about some joke that he made up.

My eyes swung to the other side of the room, curious as to who else I'd encounter. In the top row sat an expressionless, yet seemingly terrifying female with blonde hair that was tied tightly back into a bun. Few strands stuck out the top of it. Below her sat a really tall, dark haired guy, who seemed to be all too interested into what his shorter, brawny, blonde headed friend was telling him. Talk about trying too hard. A couple seats next to them sat a majestic, dusty brown haired stallion to seemed to be talking to a freckled version of Jesus. Freckled Jesus was rubbing the back of his neck and nervously chuckling at the horse. Below them sat a guy who was by himself, doodling in his journal. He looked up in my direction, and smiled. I smiled back, as it was the polite thing to do, and made my way over to sit next to him.

He had his hair tied loosely back into a tiny ponytail. He had pretty, long blonde hair. For a guy at least. I slipped my bag off my shoulder and set it on the floor as I slid into the seat next to him. 

"Hi. I-I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger." He looked up from his doodles in my direction, sticking out a hand to shake.

"Armin Arlert! Nice ta meetcha!" He took my hand and shook it excitedly.

"Jaeger huh? That's German right?" He asked me, eyeing me curiously. His eyes sparkled a magnificent pale blue, that reminded me of the sky.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's supposed to mean hunter but in a different spelling."

"Do you know what the name of the school says?" I didn't even know it was German. Of course it was German. It looks German and sounds German. Its fucking German. C'mon Jaeger get your head in the game.

I shook my head. "I mean I know freiheit means freedom, but I'd have to look up the rest."

The guy named Armin smiled. I caught a glimpse of the smile before I whipped out my phone to look it up. Wings of Freedom? Interesting name for a Literature division of a university. I like it. I shifted my vision to look at the clock at the top of my phone screen. 8:34 a.m. Well, at least I made it. The teacher still isn't here though..

And just like that, as if I flipped a switch, the door swung open. Briefcase in hand, the presumable literature professor walked into the classroom. He wore a black tie with a white button-up shirt and a gray suit to compliment. It was a rather plain outfit, but somehow, he added spice to it. Hearing the door click shut in the background, my eyes locked onto the male standing before me. He was shorter than usual, probably around five foot three based on his proportion to the main desk. His raven hair was undercut all along the bottom, which led to the rest of it falling neatly over his head. Longer strands fell over his face just above his eyebrows, and the back was more strands that dangled over the shade of the undercut. He had glasses with small, black-framed lenses. His eyes were a shade of fog gray, and you felt like if you looked into them long enough, you just might get lost. They were small, thin and his eyelids hung lazily down, making him appear almost bored. My eyes scanned the rest of him, admiring his small build. He seemed very intimidating and strong. Like he'd beat the shit out of you if you touched him. Nevertheless, he was overall a tiny guy. Something about his aura intrigued me. I continued to stare into those gunmetal shaded eyes, as they locked with mine. His eyes flickered, like something moved behind his eye. I had the sudden urge to get to know more about him, to uncover his secrets. He cleared his throat, disrupting our eye contact, and sliding his black leather briefcase onto the mahogany desk.

"Hello students. Welcome to your first literature class. From this point on I will be your instructor. My name is Ackerman.  
Professor Ackerman."


	2. Curiousity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day of class with Professor Ackerman.

Professor Ackerman ran his fingers through his raven locks, sighing while doing it. He adjusted his glasses and scanned the room before taking out a folder and placing it next to his briefcase. He set it down in a certain manner that portrayed ultimate cleanliness.

“Today…because I know none of you have the energy to do much on your first day of class… we will begin with reading some excerpts from the Scarlet Letter.” _Were we supposed to read that before the beginning of the semester?_ I shrugged to myself. Hey, if I made it out of high school I can make it here right?

 

He opened the folder and started pulling out some sheets of paper, presumably the said excerpts. He passed them to the students sitting in the front of the room so as to pass them towards the back of the room. 

 

I never took my eyes off of him. His physique, his face, his eyes, his hair, everything about him gave off a perfect vibe. Multiple times he glanced in my direction, eyes locking once again. There was something there. I could feel it. And so could he. I could see it in those dark, gloomy-looking eyes. I smiled at him slightly, his eyes narrowed. It was as if he searching in my own, staring into my soul, trying to unlock my secrets. Within a few seconds, he must’ve found what he was looking for. His eyes widened slightly before he shook his head, looking away.

 

For about 30 minutes he had us read the excerpt. He told us to underline a quote that we really liked in our given excerpt. Because my mind wasn't quite on the _fucking_ topic of literature, and more on the gorgeous specimen who sat at his desk, I picked a quote about three-quarters down the page. It read:

 

** _"No man for any considerable period can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true."_ **

 

I liked the ring it had to it, it seemed to have an extraordinary amount of significance, of what, I couldn't say. _How did I even get in to this class?_

 

I looked over to Professor Ackerman, who was intently typing into his laptop. Not noticing I was staring him down, he twisted his arm to grab a view of his watch to check the time. He looked up from his computer , and looked towards the opposite side of the room. I looked down, not wanting him to think of me as a stalker or something for staring at him so much. I mean how could I not stare? _*internal screeching*_

 

He slid out a sheet of paper from his already unzipped briefcase, and pushed himself away from the desk, standing up from his chair. He walked around to the front of the desk, leaning against the edge. He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, rolling them up to his elbows. He sighed, crossing his arms. _Is it getting hot in here or is it just HIS HOTNESS RADIATING ACROSS THE ROOM?_ [Eren’s internal fanboy self]. I shook the thought from my head. _Calm down calm down calm down calmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdown…_

 

"Okay, what did we end up coming up with for our quotes?" He said in a monotone, looking down at the sheet, and then quickly scanning the room, stopping at me.

 

"Jaeger, is it?"

 

I looked up, slightly startled that he actually called on me. _Uh-oh._

 

"Y-yes sir, that's me. Eren Jaeger.” I cleared my throat. Luckily my voice didn’t crack. 

 

Professor Ackerman huffed at me, narrowing his eyes once again. 

 

"Let's hear your quote then."

 

And I said the quote, in the best reading voice I could muster up. I kept glancing at the Professor, who stared at me the entire time I was reading. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it thumping in my eardrums. _Do I have a fever? Why am I getting so worked up?_

 

"Very good, Eren. Now what is your analysis of your quote? What do you think it means, and what could it translate to?" Professor Ackerman crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at me. _Is he trying to intimidate me? Because it’s working._

 

My face got hotter when he told me to continue. I cleared my throat yet again, rubbing the back of my neck. I was nervous, for what _fucking_ reason, _I DON'T KNOW_. I timidly looked down, until I gained the courage to look into his eyes. 

 

"Well the quote is pretty much saying that no one can be someone to the outside world and another to himself, before finally getting confused as to which person is the real identity of themselves." Professor Levi's eyes flickered again, and the corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk. 

 

"Very good." He turned his head in the direction of the opposite side of the room. _Phew._ I finally relaxed in my seat as I continued to scan the unique specimen in front of me. 

 

"Let's see who gets to be a guinea pig on this side of the room... How about...Braus..Sasha?"

 

The girl with the ponytail, who was earlier munching on sandwich, looked up from her paper, popping a potato chip into her mouth. Between crunches, she said "Yeah sure thing Teach!"

 

And so the girl named Sasha read her quote which turned out to not be an actual quote, but just something that had to do with food within her excerpt. With her lack of discernment, Professor Ackerman just shook his head, looking down at his watch.

 

"Well, it's 10:30, and because it's your first day, it's a shorter class anyway. I have nothing else planned, so you all can go." Everyone began shuffling and getting out of their seats. The first to bolt out of the room was horseface, seemingly dragging freckles out the door behind him. 

 

Professor Ackerman looked at me.

 

"Jaeger. Stay back a second." My heart skipped a beat. _Am I already in trouble? Oh jeez, Mikasa’s gonna kill me._

 

I started towards Professor Ackerman when I’m cut off by the blonde ponytail who I had met earlier. Armin. 

 

"Hey Eren, wanna grab dinner later or something? I think we're in the same dorm. You're a freshman right?” He asked, putting his hands on his hips, but then immediately fixing his ponytail.

 

I nodded. "Yeah sure I could get food later. I'll meet you outside the dorm?”

 

Armin smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Okay! See you then." And I watched him walk out with the really tall guy and the muscle blondie. The door clicked shut as the last of the students left the room. Now my body heat skyrocketed. I felt like someone just lit a fire under me. _Why does this keep happening?_

 

As I made my way to the front of the room, the Professor had taken his seat behind his desk. He folded his hands neatly on the glossy wood. 

 

"Trouble waking up this morning?"

 

I swallowed hard. How did he... I nodded, again rubbing the back of my neck. He sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, and crossing his arms across his perfect chest. 

 

"I know that because your fly is open.” My eyes widen and all the heat in my body goes to my face. Embarrassed beyond all hell I turn away and quickly zip my pants. I turn back towards my teacher and put my hands behind my back.

 

"Also.." In a swift motion, he stood up, grabbing me by my shirt collar. I panicked, my face was probably bright red. When I thought he was about to kiss me ~~_WAIT WHAT EREN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING_~~ , I felt my top button on my shirt being adjusted.

 

"Your buttons weren't aligned." He sat back down, sneering at my obviously red face.

 

"I like you, Jaeger. Today you made my job a lot more interesting. I really liked the quote that you picked." He stands up, once again pulling my shirt collar closer to him, but this time, he puts his face next to mine, whispering in my ear. 

 

"It's very _curious_ , don't you think?"

 

His warm breath tingled in my ear. I melted a bit hearing his deep voice echo in my ear. When he let go of my shirt collar and returned to his spot, I continued to look at him. 

 

"Professor, I-" I was cut off by his melt-worthy voice

 

"Levi. Call me Levi."

 

I swallowed hard, nodding my head. I turned to leave, but was stopped in my tracks. His creamy voice called to me.

 

"Oh and Eren, don't be late tomorrow." _How did he..?_

 

I ran out the door as fast as I could. Similarly to the way I had run over to the literature building this morning, but in reverse. Holding my face with one hand as I ran,I attempted to calm myself down. _What was that?_

 

Last night, because there was a room mix up, I slept alone, sans dorm-mate. But when I burst into my dorm room, there sat the same blonde who said we were going for dinner, on a bed next to mine.

 

"Eren?! Hey! Guess we were the ones who both got mixed up huh? Nice seeing ya!"

 

Having a slight panic attack, I greet Armin. _AGH I can’t get any peace at all today can I?_ I look at my phone. 11:45. 

 

"Didn't think you'd be back here yet." I said, chuckling. Hopefully my face isn't still flushed. I tossed my bag across the room, walking over and plopping myself in my desk chair. 

 

"Yeah, just wanted to drop some stuff off before I went to grab lunch with Reiner and Bertholdt. Wanna join us?" he asked, grabbing his wallet and putting it in his back pocket. He walked over to the mirror to fix his baby ponytail, pulling at the strands to tie it tighter. He turned back to me for an answer.

 

I shook my head. "Nah, I didn't sleep much last night so I think I'll take a nap. We still on for dinner?"

 

Armin nodded. "Yup! And we have somewhere to go after we eat!" He shot me a smile, putting his sunglasses on his face, and turning on his heel to begin walking out the door.

 

"Wait! Armin! Where ar-" And the door slammed shut. Dammit. _Where are we going after dinner exactly? It's been one hell of a day. How is it going to get more interesting than this?_

 

I threw myself onto my bed, the only thought in my mind was the feeling of Levi's voice in my ear, and those cold grey eyes of his that I could stare into for eternity. I stuffed my face into my pillow.

 

I rolled over and stared at the blank ceiling, sighing. 

I felt my face getting hot again just thinking about _him._

 

_Agh! Is this what “love at first sight is”? Well why does it have to be with him?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I'll try to post as much as I can, and some of the chapters I already have pre-written so those will come up faster than others.
> 
> I'm doing my best, hope you're enjoying!
> 
> Love you all! <3 <3 <3
> 
> -Jamie  
> (~￣▽￣)~


	3. Burlesque?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is awoken by his roomate and dragged to a club. What he discovers is unseeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh guys thank you so much for reading! I know theres only like 140 reads or something but you guys are leaving kudos and you seem to be enjoying it  
> thankyouthankyou
> 
> I love you all, I'm trying to update as soon as I can!
> 
> Jamie   
> (~￣▽￣)~

I'm roughly awoken by a blonde in sunglasses. I rolled over onto my back, blinking. I continued to blink until the said blonde figure came into focus, and became Armin.

 

"Eren! Get up! You've been asleep for the whole day! It's 5:30!" Armin was laughing at me, but also shaking me to wake up. He pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head, putting his hands on his hips. _He seems to do that a lot._

 

I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I checked my phone. He was right, it was 5:30. Still fuzzy from the earlier events of today, my mind flashed back to Levi. _Of course it did._ I shook off the thought, and got up from my bed, tossing my phone onto my pillow. It made a soft thud that was barely audible.

 

Meanwhile, Armin was ruffling through my drawers, as if looking for something. He found it, and tossed it to me. One of my nicer, black button up shirts. 

 

"Isn't this a little fancy for the dining hall?" Armin nodded.

 

"Yes, but that shirt is what you're wearing for where we are going _after_ the dining hall." He smirked, once again fixing his ponytail. This time, Armin braided a strand of his blonde locks into the ponytail, adding a new flare to his hairstyle. Pulling to tighten it, he turned to me, as I was still slipping on the black shirt he had handed me.

 

"I, uh need shoes?" Armin clicked his tongue and nodded, again going over to the closet, and ruffling through my shoes. When he was finally satisfied, he pulled out my black Dr.Martens, and plopped them on my lap as I sat down on the side of my bed.

 

"Armin where are we going after dinne-"

 

Armin waved his finger in my face. "Nuh-unh no questions. It's a secret."

 

I sighed, getting on the boots, and lacing them tightly around my feet. _Oh. I had forgotten how comfortable these were._

 

"Errrrreennnnnnnnnnnnnn" Armin threw himself onto his bed, turning on his back, arm over his face. _Someone’s impatient, jeez._

 

"Okay, Okay! I'm ready!" Armin popped up, his sunglasses falling down his nose. He pushed them back up confidently, and grabbed my forearm, dragging me to the door. 

 

"Let's go!"

 

\-----

 

Armin literally dragged me across campus. He inhaled his food and pressured me to eat mine. _Where was he so anxious to go?_ Let’s just say I’ve never eaten a slice of pizza so fast in my life. 

 

Stuffing the rest of my pizza into my mouth, I followed Armin to the exit of the dining hall, and out the doors. Getting hit with the brisk night air, it was now 6:21. I looked up to the sky. The lights of the dining hall drowned out the starry night sky. I could faintly see some sparkly dots, but the glare was too much. _Stupid light pollution._

 

Armin began to rifle through his pockets, trying to find something. He pulled out two plastic cards, handing one to me. I flipped it over, and on it, was a picture of me?

 

"Fake IDs" Armin said. "I know we're both eighteen, but we still can't drink yet, so I took the liberty of getting your photo and giving it to Reiner, who then made these IDs for us! Sweet right?" _Wait which one is Reiner again? I don’t even want to know where he got this photo of me…_

 

I swallowed, actually getting excited. So this is why he was so giddy and jittery. 

 

"So which club are we going to?" I asked, eyes sparkling.

 

"It's called Devil's Cherry. It's downtown, only a ten minute car ride from here." Armin pointed towards the student parking lot, which was conveniently placed next to the main dining hall that we were standing outside of. 

 

"My car is just over there. Lets, go Jaeger-bombastic" Armin began to jog towards said parking lot. I rolled my eyes at the on-the-spot nickname he had created, and followed him. I've been to nightclubs before, sure, but ones with names like 'Devil's Cherry' are bound to be more than _just_ a nightclub.

 

We drove to the nightclub, getting really excited. My face was getting hot and I was getting anxious. I'm unsure as to why I was so excited. As a bonus, tonight I get to see how well I can hold my alcohol.

 

We pulled up one block away from the club, I could see the flashing lights from where we were standing. It was a rustic looking building on the outside. It was composed mostly of brick, and it looked like an old apartment building. The windows were taped up, but you could still see the colored lights flashing between colors from inside the club. The low beat of dubstep could be felt and heard from where we parked. 

 

Armin had to take the time to collect himself before we were to walk by the bouncer with our IDs. _Talk about getting excited_. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 

"Ok. Let's continue" He whispered. As we approached the door, I began to get jittery. I've never done anything like this before, but I was so excited. We pulled out our IDs, flashing them as we walked by the burly man standing guard at the door. He scanned the pictures, and then our faces. He then nodded his head and pushed open the door for us. _Wow. Wasn’t expecting this to be that easy._

 

In the dark, narrow hallway leading to the club, there were people making out on the sides. Others were smoking and some shot looks at us. I was slightly intimidated, I’ll admit. As we entered the loud, light-flashy central foyer of the club, I was surprised to see not as many people as I thought. There was a crowd, but I was expecting an elbow-to-elbow-can't-move kinda crowd. Oh well. I wasn't complaining. As I continued to follow Armin, I averted my eyes over towards the front of the room, where low, flat stage was set up, and in the middle of it, was a shiny pole. We had just walked into a strip club. 

 

Armin and I set ourselves up at the bar, and through the bass of the music, he yelled to me.

 

"What do you want to drink?" He took a menu and began flipping through it. I shrugged.

 

"Surprise me." 

 

Armin smiled and cocked his eyebrow. "Oh I'll give you a surprise." He turned on his heel, and disappeared towards the other side of the bar, out of my field of view. 

 

_Oh boy what have I gotten myself into? Keep your cool, Eren._ _Everything's gonna be alright. Just don't get too drunk._ Hopefully Armin doesn't give me anything too strong. I looked in the direction that he had walked, but still don't see him. All I see is a bunch of people dancing, and a female walking towards me?

 

Said female sits herself down on the bar next to me, extending a hand.

 

"I haven't seen you here before. Nice ta meet ya! Name's Hanji Zoe. I run the joint." She smiled, and I politely shook her hand. She was a pretty woman, brown flowy hair and big square glasses. She doesn’t look like the type who would own a strip club.

 

"Eren Jaeger." _This is weird, no girl has ever approached me in a public place before. Maybe because my hair is neater?_ I chuckled to myself. Nah.

 

Fixing her high ponytail, and shaking her head, she turns to me. The waves in her hair relaxed with a shake.

 

"You here to see the performance tonight?" I tilted my head at her in confusion. _Performance?_

 

"EREN!!!" I saw the short blonde with his baby ponytail holding two drinks in both his hands. One was a caramel colored liquid, and the other, clear like water. He hands me the clear one, sitting on the opposite side of me. He took a swig of his drink before noticing the female who was speaking to me. He politely extends a hand to her.

 

"Armin Arlert, friends with this here charmer, am I right Jaeger?" I chuckled at him. Hanji laughed, shaking Armin's hand. _Back to what she had said before, I didn't get to hear what this performance was._

 

"Miss Zoe, what is the performance tonight?" I asked, still skeptically eyeing my clear liquid in my hand.

 

"Oh Eren, no need to be so formal! Just call me Hanji!" She slaps a hand on my shoulder, chuckling at my formality.

 

" And yes, we have one of our top performers on tonight, should be a really good show!" She checked her watch as she spoke, eyes widening slightly when she read the time. 

 

"Oh god I gotta get backstage to make sure _he's_ ready. Nice meeting you both!" And with that, she rushed off into the crowd, presumably to backstage to check on the performer. 

 

Armin took another swig of his drink. 

 

"Try it, you'll like it." He nodded towards the glass I was clutching in my right hand.

 

I looked at Armin from the side, once again eyeing the drink. I shrugged and put the cup to my lips, tipping the contents into my mouth. I swallowed hard, not expecting the burn of the alcohol. It had a bitter taste to it, and it burned like hell. It was good and bad at the same time. I coughed slightly, before speaking. 

 

"W-what is this?" A wide smile formed on Armin's face.

 

"Vodka. It’s not the strongest stuff, and you seem like an alcohol virgin, so I wanted to see how well you could hold your drink. Not bad!. Nice one Jaeger-bombastic." _Score!_

 

My head felt a little fuzzy, but I was buzzed. I felt like I could do anything. At that moment, the colorful flashing lights dimmed, and white spotlights were pointed towards the pole at the center of the stage. The bright spotlights reflected off the surface of the pole standing center stage. With the dimming of the lights, followed the loud talking to become a quiet murmur among the crowd.

 

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman." An announcer came over the loudspeaker. Once this happened, Armin's phone began vibrating on the table. Picking it up and plugging one ear, he nudged me to let me know he was going to step outside. I nodded. He turned and walked in the direction of the entrance that we had walked in earlier. I turned my gaze back towards the stage.

 

"Thank you all for joining us tonight, to see one of our most sought-after performers. He's small and limber which allows for flawless movements on the pole. He's got the looks and is alluring to girls and guys alike. Here he is....Rivaille!!" _Hm. That’s weird._

 

Black. The lights went dark. The crowd began cheering loudly, and I noticed it had seemed to double in size, based on the amount of noise that was compared to earlier. I turned my eyes towards the direction of where the pole was, and all the lights came back on at once. Red lights were centered all around the area of the pole. Hanging on to the pole was a figure. Obviously a male, due to his build. He raised one hand in the air, snapping his fingers. With that, the lights turned back to white and the visibility of the alluring male on the stage was crystal clear. 

 

On his head sat a black fedora that was tilted down towards his face. Half of his face was wrapped in bandages, completely covering his eyes. As I further scanned the body of the male before me, I noticed his tiny black spanx he hand on. I looked up and down, also noticing the multiple belts and straps he had on. It seemed to be a fully body piece, including a cross-chest harness and thigh belts. It got me kind of _excited._ _Wait...what?_ And to finish off the outfit, he had a black leather jacket that sat only on his shoulders.

 

With one motion, the jacket slipped off his shoulders, revealing the large X where the belts crossed on his back. With one leg wrapped around the pole, he spun around, lifting himself up and bending his back towards the floor. With that, fell the fedora. Still hoisted on the pole, he began to unwrap the bandages covering his eyes. He was stripping and barely trying to undress himself. _I wish I had those skills._

 

Quickly, as if two seconds hadn't even passed, the bandages where now wrapped around his hand that was firmly gripping the pole. He rolled them off his hand, and lowered himself to the ground, doing a split. He was really quite flexible. 

 

He stood up, back facing the crowd, wrapping one arm around the pole. He turned around, one arm still in contact with the pole, and squat down, spreading his legs simultaneously. OK THOSE SPANX ARE TOO SMALL. He bent over, sliding his body back up the pole, spinning around once again. As he slid one hand up the pole, and looked towards the crowd, I noticed something. _Wait a second. I've seen that face._ He did the squat move again, and this time, rolled on the floor. Sensually, he got back up, leaning up against the pole, one arm extended above his head, connected to the pole. The other, down near his butt. As he stood there, scanning the crowd, music blaring, time froze. I stared into those all too familiar, bored-looking, gunmetal gray eyes.

 

I locked eye contact with this mysterious person, only to realize that this mystery person who had been strip dancing in front of me, was none other than my English professor, Levi Ackerman. 

 

Seeing me and realizing who I was, Levi smirked, his eyes shimmering. He then returned his attention back to his performance. I stood there like an _idiot_ , absolutely dumbfounded. I pinched the bridge of my nose, as if feeling a nosebleed coming on. I closed my eyes, leaning against the bar counter.

 

_Did I actually see what I just saw?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter to come soon! Although I'm getting sick at the moment, so idk how writing will be, but I'll let you know <3 thank you :D
> 
> Jamie K  
> (~￣▽￣)~


	4. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds himself somewhere he never expected to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys xD you've been waiting
> 
> minor smut warning in this chapter. It's not that in detail, but its implied.
> 
> AGGGHHH I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE ENOUGH IM SO GLAD YOU ALL LOVE IT <3 THANK YOU THANK YOU
> 
> Hope you enjoy my lovelies <3
> 
> Jamie Kennedy  
> (~￣▽￣)~

Attempting to catch my breath, I stood outside. I had just run out the door of the club, utterly in shock. I bent over, placing my hands on my knees, trying to regain the oxygen I had just lost running for my life.(Ok Eren you’re exaggerating a little bit) _My English professor is also a stripper?! Isn't there a rule about that?_ I put one hand over my face, sliding it to my hair and letting it fall through my brown locks. It was slightly chilled outside, enough that you could see the steam from my breath. Remembering that Armin had stepped outside to make a call, I looked around, to see the blonde nowhere in sight. 

 

Or his car, for that matter.

 

_Shit!_ I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bastard that much the first day I met him. I folded my arms across my chest. _Of course I didn’t think to bring some sort of jacket ‘cause I’m just a genius_. I pulled out my phone, and with my _fucking_ luck, I found the battery to be dead. I cursed under my breath, shoving the lifeless brick back into my pocket. _Now what’s my plan? I could walk home, but I have no idea where I am. Wow what a great situation to be in right now._ I walked over to the sidewalk, kicking the edge of the curb in anger. I sighed, and turned my head. 

 

Looking down the street where Armin had parked his no-longer-there car, I noticed someone walking towards a black Camaro adjacent from the door of another building. I couldn't really make him out, aside from the fact he was male, short, and was wearing tight pants with a fuzzy, leather bomber jacket.

 

I watched him for a few minutes, I don't know why. He opened the driver's seat of the car, seemingly throwing a duffel bag across the front into the passenger seat. Although the cabin lights to the car came on, I still couldn’t see his face. He pulled the front of himself out of his car, standing up. He stopped what he was doing, and looked in my direction. I froze. Was he looking at me? While I stood idly by, contemplating as to what he was looking at, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed he was running at me. Startled by his quick movements, I turned tail, and began running. My actions were futile. He was too fast.

 

Suddenly, he appeared in front of me, shoving me backwards and pushing me into the cold grass that sat next to the sidewalk. I was on my back on the ground

 

“Hey man what the fu-" A hand is slapped across my mouth. Now the moonlight illuminated the man's pale skin. Sure enough it was fucking Levi Ackerman. Now sitting on top of me, one hand clasped over my face, he raised his other hand to his face, placing a finger over his lips.

 

"Shhh, Jaeger. I'm speaking." He leans down, putting his face next to my ear.

 

"Did your little friend abandon you?" I stared into his bored, silver eyes as he lifted his head. Some of his hair fell over his face, and he removed his hand from my mouth. He leaned back, all of his weight now sitting on my ribs. He was surprisingly light. He fixed his hair by brushing it back with his hand, awaiting my response.

 

I nodded, unsure of what was going on. Luckily it was dark because my face was probably really odd. He took a deep breath, pulling out his phone. The faint blue light added an intriguing glow to his face.

 

"Well, the dorm is probably shut and locked by now. C'mon. You can come and stay at my place."

 

I choked on my words, unsure of what to say, again. He slid off of me, standing and turning on his heel to his car. Shivering, I got up and followed him. _Huh?_

 

He slid into the driver's seat, grabbing the duffel bag and tossing it into the back seat. As I got in the passenger side, he lit a cigarette, opening the window. He turned the key into the ignition spot, blowing the smoke out through his lips and holding the cigarette between his fingers.

 

_Oh boy what am I doing?_

 

The ride was mostly silent. It was very dark by now, I could barely see where we were. I stared into the darkness out the window. Dark shadows of trees flew past the car. We were just on the outskirts of the city. The university was located downtown. _Ah so that’s where we were._ I turned my head yet again, looking out the windshield. I leaned my head against the window, wanting cold against my head. Fatigue came over me, but I wasn’t sleepy.

 

Without looking in his direction, I knew he was looking at me. I wasn't sure why. Every once in a while, he'd take a puff of smoke, flicking the ashes out the window. When he finished, he scrunched it up in an ash tray he had in between the seats, below the radio. _I didn't know you could get ash trays in your car.. then again I'm probably just oblivious. Not like I've ever owned a car._

 

Snapping myself back to reality, I realized I was still in Professor Ackerman's car, and was STILL going to his place. To stay over because some blonde ponytail _asshole_ left me at a nightclub _I WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE AT_. I sighed, breathing in. _Calm down Eren. Sure maybe your heart rate elevates by like 400% when you're around him, but that doesn't mean anything…right?_ I close my eyes. _What the hell am I expecting? I am not gay I am not gay I am not gay_

 

My eyes whipped open, feeling the vehicle come to a halt. Lev-Professor Ackerman took the key out of the ignition, unlocking the doors. He turned to me.

 

"Coming?" I nodded, feeling a slight pang of excitement. _Why?!_

 

He pushed on the door whilst pulling at the handle, allowing access to the outside world. I did as he had done, watching him from the side. He stopped and looked up at the building we were about to walk into. The lights were very bright, I didn't know how late it was, but for however late it truly was, the light was destructive towards my eyes. I put a hand up near my eyes, trying to block the lights. The alcohol was beginning to take its toll. I lowered my hand and shook my head. _I'm good._

 

Professor Ackerman, now looking in my direction, ran his hand through his hair, sticking his other hand in his coat pocket.

 

"A bad boy are we?" I look up at him, slightly confused. His back was towards the lights, making the front of him dimmed. I still stood next to his car, and had been watching him. I struggled to stay in one place, becoming unsteady on my feet.

 

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded low and crackly. From yelling in that loud place to the quiet outdoors was a struggle to talk. His eyes narrowed at me, as he took two steps close to me. I backed up, but only top be stopped by his car. He put his hand on the car and slid it so that it was sitting on the roof. He put his face really close, his nose brushed mine.

 

"You smell like booze." His cold breath touched my face, tickling my cheeks, which had begun to heat up immensely. He pulled his face away, but he made sure to keep his hand where it was. Once again he ran his hand through his hair, adjusting his coat, and tilting his head slightly to the side as if he was trying to read me. I still couldn't see his face in the dark, but I could tell it was as expressionless as ever.

 

"You'll come to learn that not many things are able to get past me." He leaned in once again, pulling me towards him and whispering into my ear.

 

"...Eren."

 

He let go of me and backed off, turning on his heel and walking towards the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets, after pulling at his tight pants. Quickly following him and not wanting to be left behind, I touched my ear, and felt my face go hot. I covered it with my hands to get myself to calm down. _Why do I get so worked up over him? Is this what infatuation feels like?_ I got strangely excited.

 

I continually follow him up how ever many fucking flights of stairs there were I was too buzzed to count. _Ok so Armin gave me this drink, but I only remember having one, what the hell? I can’t be that much of a lightweight._ When we reached the top floor, it seemed, Professor Ackerman walked down a fairly long corridor, stopping at the fourth door to the right. I leaned against the wall, the world spinning. I put my hand to my forehead again, sliding my hand back through my hair. He turned to me, the corner of his mouth lifting up. He took my arm, slinging it over his shoulder, and assisting me into his apartment. _His touch..._

 

Still holding on to me, he lifted his leg up, and kicked the door shut. Thinking I'm able to stand, I try to pull my arm away from him, but he tightens his grip on to my arm.

 

"Professor?" I say, slurring the words. He twists my arm to the side, pushing me against the wall, pinning me there. I have one arm free sure, but I couldn't use any of my reflexes. It's as if I was paralyzed. He pushes his face close to mine, looking into my eyes. I had no will to try to get away

 

"I thought I told you to call me Levi. Brat"(smut starts here)

 

Leaning in further, Levi pressed his lips against mine. He seemed to melt into the kiss, and me, lost in confusion, succeeded in kissing him back. Nothing clicked in my brain, nothing happened, I was kissing my Professor who was a stripper and I think I’m in love with him. 

 

Levi's grip loosened on my arm, and he moved his hand to my hair, ruffling my hair. My hands traveled down to his waist, pulling him closer to me. Now, both are bodies pressed up against each other, his tongue requesting entrance in my mouth. I allow him entry, as our tongues entangle and dance between our lips. 

 

Somehow, we had started moving, I was pushing him away from the wall and towards his couch I think. Thats what it looked like even though my vision was fuzzy. I closed my eyes again, pouring myself into the kiss. Thats also what it felt like when I pushed Levi back onto the furniture. He gripped my shirt collar, keeping our lips smashing against each other. I felt his hands travel down my torso, and swiftly unbutton my shirt, exposing my chest. He ran his chilled hand up and down my chest, I unlocked my lips from his, taking a breath, and allowing myself at this beautiful man before me. 

Levi looked at my lips sensually, biting his own. He pulled me into yet another extremely passionate kiss. I could hear him mumbling my name in between kisses. Excited, I sat up, pulling him with me, and whipping his shirt off.

 

I laid him back down on the couch, ruffling his hair. I was lost in confusion still, but smashed my lips against his continually. I guess my instincts were acting on themselves. I felt slightly dizzy, but I just ignored it.

 

Unexpectedly, Levi slipped his hand into my somehow unbuttoned pants. He was sly with his movements, I'll give him that. _Oh shit what am I doing but it's so good._ Levi stopped for a minute, pulling his hand out. Not saying anything, he pushed me off him, and got off the couch, grabbing my arm. He pulled me into his bedroom, practically throwing me on the bed. He was tiny but he could easily overpower me.

 

Now on my back, Levi got on top of me, and resumed kissing me passionately. He slid his hand down my pants, fiddling with me. I pulled away from the kiss to breathe. I let out a few more groans and as they got louder, I slapped a hand over my mouth. As Levi did his handling, he kissed my neck, up to my ear, biting it. 

 

"You don't have to keep it in." His deep voice echoed in my ears as I slowly uncovered my mouth, groaning to his sudden hand movement.

 

The world began to blur. _Uh oh._ Levi said something to me, but it was muffled and inaudible.

And just like that, everything went black.

———————————————————

“Eren?” 

Hearing a voice, I sat up, startled. I looked around me to see that I was in a strange room, in a strange bed, and _OH MY GOD WHY AM I NAKED?_

I then remembered where I was and why I was here.

 

And what had just happened.

 

As the guilt finally hit me, I slapped a hand across my mouth. Levi stood next to the bed, concern in his eyes. He placed a hand over my forehead. 

 

“Guess you’re a lightweight eh Jaeger?” 

I blushed, embarrassed. He kissed my forehead. _The alcohol, right._

“I’ll be back.”

Slightly surprised that he kissed me, I fell back into his bed, face probably bright red.

 

I heard a shower turn on, so I just laid there in the dimly lit bedroom of Levi. I looked around the room. Completely spotless. As expected.

 

A few minutes later, Levi emerged from the bathroom, tossing a towel in my direction. He was dressed in only a pair of black boxers. Shirtless. (Instant nosebleed). I looked down at the towel he threw me in embarrassment. He walked over to the dresser that was at the front of his room and began rifling through it. He had turned his back to me, revealing his extremely muscular back. I got a lil’ excited.

 

Levi turned around and tossed me a pair of blue boxers. Presumably his.

 

"What is it, brat?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow. Looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes were sparkling.

 

“I just never realized how, beautifully built you are.” I said, sweetly.

 

Levi averted his eyes from my gaze, and I got up off the bed. I walked around to his back and ran a hand over his back, feeling him shiver under my hand. He didn’t shy away from my touch though.

 

He turned around to face me, grabbing the towel and the boxers off the bed and pushing them to me. 

 

"Go take a shower." I chuckled at his request. 

 

"Yessir." I smirked, walking out the door towards the bathroom. As I looked at him from the side, I saw a flash of pink fall across his face. _Was he embarrassed?_

 

I got in the shower, letting the water warm up as it ran across my skin. I liked cold water. It relaxed me. I rested my head against the wall. I was less drunk at that point so I was able to stand and see properly. _Was that best night of my life just spent with my professor who I'm pretty sure I'm in love with now?_ I sighed, smiling to myself. _Yes it was. Well, from what I was conscious of. How long was I out?_

 

I dried off with the towel, slipping the boxers on. I fluffed up my hair with the towel, letting it fall over with its usual messiness. I walked back into the bedroom, to see if Levi was awake. He was, just reading a book on his bed. He looked up when he saw me standing in the doorway.

 

"Oh. Sorry. I'll go sleep on the couch." I said turning on my heel.  _He invited me to stay over, but not in his bed. I don't wanna be rude._

 

I heard footsteps as the short male appeared in front of me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into the bedroom. He pushed me onto the left side of the bed, throwing the sheets atop me. He walked around the bed, back to his side. He covered himself with the sheets as well, resuming his reading. I relaxed, laying down against the pillow as he sat quietly next to me. I watched him read and before I knew it I began to doze off. I felt Levi's hand on my head, stroking my hair, and feeling his warm hand on my head comforted me, made me feel safe. And thus, I was asleep. I was truly happy.

 

**Quick Lil' Levi's POV**

 

I waited as the brat went to shower. _What kind of reaction was that? I’m beautifully built? I’ll kill him if he calls me cute. Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying about it. What I should be worrying about is what he and I just…_

 

I slid a hand over my eyes, sitting on my bed. _So this is love at first sight, eh? Some powerful shit._ I took out the book I was reading earlier, laying back. 

 

I was reading for quite some time until Eren emerged in my doorway. The hall light illuminated his chocolate brown hair. Even from where I was sitting on my bed, I could see his gorgeous ocean eyes. _Why are you so perfect?_

 

"Oh. Sorry. I'll go sleep on the couch." 

 

As he begun to turn away, I got up from my spot, swiftly walking over to him, and grabbing his arm. I gently pulled him back to the bed and plopped him down on the side opposite to mine. I covered him up with the sheets, and he laid back. He didn't say anything as he watched me walk around the other side of the bed, and back to my reading. 

 

After a while, his breathing began to even, so I ran a hand over his hair, and his forehead. He seemed to snuggle up to me a little bit, and eventually all his muscles relaxed and he was asleep. I watched him sleep, not comprehending how someone can sleep so peacefully. _I can’t really sleep. Insomnia will do that_ _to you._

 

I watched his chest rise and fall in perfect tempo, and eventually I turned out the lights and slid myself in between Eren's arms. He was younger than me, but physically a lot bigger and taller than me. He was so warm, I was so happy. For the first time in a _very_ long time. 

 

_Am I really in love with a brat who’s my student?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter to come!
> 
> I'll have lots of time to write it so it may come out sooner than expected.
> 
> As always,  
> Jamie  
> (~￣▽￣)~


	5. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING
> 
> I haven't had a lot of time to write I'm trying to get myself prepared for all my work I have to do aghhhh sorry!!
> 
> But here it is finally! Hope you enjoy, and as always, Love you!!  
> Jamie K  
> (~￣▽￣)~

(Switch back to Eren’s POV)

 

I rolled onto my side, hips aching. I blinked into consciousness, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. A dull ache sat present within my head. I caressed the side of my head, wincing when I tried to move to see the clock. 7:12. 

_Oh right, I crashed at Levi’s place last night, and we…_

I remembered I had class at 8:30, and I flipped open the covers, expecting there to be a Levi sleeping soundly, only to find an empty side of the bed, with a slip of paper in it’s place.

I pursed my lips, slightly annoyed that he didn’t wake me up to tell me he was leaving. I shook my head. _What am I saying? It’s not like we’re dating, how could I expect that from him, and WAIT HE’S A GUY AHHHHH._ Once again shaking the thoughts from my head, I grabbed the note between my fingers, pulling it up towards my face to read. 

 

** Had a morning class to teach before yours today. **

** Sorry I didn’t wake you up. Don’t be late, brat.  **

** Levi **

I sighed, crumpling the piece of paper in my hands, and attempting to toss the paper into the wastebasket across the room. I missed of course because I have the aim of a dead person. I decided it would be a dandy idea to get out of the bed and throw it in the trash. Of course I thought it was a good idea because I’m sure Levi would _actually_ kill me if he found trash on the floor. 

I slid one leg around, placing my foot on the floor. I stood up, and was immediately on the ground. My hips gave out, and I couldn’t stand. _Shit._ _How am I gonna walk around campus?_ Using the bed as a crutch, I stood up shakily. I stood there for a few minutes, getting my hips readjusted to walking. Then, slowly I walked around to Levi’s bed side table to see if he had painkillers in there or something. 

I opened the drawer to find stockpiles of those black spanx he had on when he was…ehem… working. I ruffled through the pieces of material, and felt a pill bottle at the bottom. I pulled it out and it was a mix of a bunch of different pills. _Oh fucking fantastic_.

It looks like he had probably just combined all his painkillers, allergy meds, etc. into one bottle. I shook it a few times until I found two little round, red pills, with the black words _Advil_ on them. Seeing that as the only familiar medicine, I popped them in my mouth and swallowed them.

I heard a loud honking outside. I hobbled over to the window, pulling one of the curtains open. Outside was Levi leaning against his car, looking up at me through the window. When he saw me he put his cigarette that was between his fingers back between his lips. He gestured for me to come outside. I nodded, slipping my pants on, and grabbing my shirt. I glanced at the clock before walking out the door. 7:30.

———————————————

Levi, who probably just finished teaching a class, was in his professor outfit, waiting patiently for me next to his jet black Camaro. 

“Sleep well, Jaeger?” He asked, taking a puff of smoke, and watching me fix my shirt.

 

“Yeah, except my hips hurt.” 

 

Levi snickered, opening the passenger side of his car, and allowing me entry. I got in the car, and he closed it behind me. He walked around the car, taking one last savory puff of smoke before making sure to scrunch it out in his ash tray and not on the ground. 

“I’ll take you back to the dorm so you can get your shit together before class. Which building are you in?” He turned around, looking behind him as he put the vehicle in reverse.

 

“Garrison.” 

 

He nodded, turning back around and applying pressure to the accelerator, causing the vehicle to move in forward motion.

———————————

Levi did as he said and dropped me off out front of the dorm building. I sighed, quietly entering and making my way up to my room. I unlocked the door, walking in, to find Armin pacing the room.

“EREN!” Armin ran over to me, looking relieved. 

“I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY I GOT A CALL FROM REINER AND THEY SAID THEY NEEDED A QUICK ERRAND AND I TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT THE BOUNCERS WOULDN’T LET ME BACK IN AND THE ERRAND WASN’T QUICK AND THEY LIED AND I WAS MAD AND WHEN I WENT BACK TO FIND YOU I DIDN’T FIND YOU AND YOU DIDN’T ANSWER YOUR PHONE-“ I put my hand up to stop him.

“Armin. Breathe. I’m not mad, it’s okay.”

Armin collected himself. He took a deep breath

 

“Where did you stay?” I gulped, unsure of how to answer.

 

“Oh-uh my sister Mikasa’s place. Yeah. She lives around here. Mhm.” _That was a batshit lie jesus christ I hope he buys it._

 

Mikasa was halfway across the world studying abroad in Romania.

Armin nodded. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“Thank goodness. I was really worried, I didn’t want you to get hurt or lost, especially because I was truly trying to make friends with you.” He laughed nervously. 

 

I clapped Armin on the shoulder, reassuring him.

 

“Nah man, you’re good. Everything worked out.” I gave him a comforting smile, grabbing my backpack, and setting it on my bed. I pulled out my portable charger, and plugged the end of it into my dead phone. 

 

“Your phone was dead?” 

I nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I tried to call you too, but I noticed it was dead so that ended up not working out so well.”

Armin chuckled. 

“Just your luck, huh?”

I rolled my eyes, snickering at his remark. I wasn’t upset at Armin. I was happy, actually. If my phone hadn’t been dead and I ended up calling him to come get me, Levi would have never seen me, and I would have never come over to his place. _What are we now?_

I spaced out for a few minutes before looking at the clock. 8:10. Class was to be delayed today because the literature department had a staff meeting. Class was supposed to start at 9:30. I figured I’d take a walk and head over to the empty classroom. I grabbed my earbuds and waved to Armin before heading out. He mentioned something about meeting up with his friends for a late breakfast today. I nodded, slipping the headphones into my ears. 

———————

It had snowed a little bit the night prior. It was odd because it was only mid-October. The sprinkled white patches covered the ground in a thin film and water dripped from the roofs of buildings. The sidewalk was dry, along with the road next to said sidewalk. The sun made it’s appearance here and there before disappearing behind the curtain of clouds. It was quiet, many students were in class. Not a car was on the main road as I quietly listened to my music. I had it turned down in case of a person-I-know-trying-to-talk-to-me ambush. 

 

As I continued down the sidewalk, I continued to ponder about Levi. My heart sped up just thinking about him. I tended to space out for a while, and while my body was walking on autopilot, I was snapped back into reality realizing I had arrived out front of the large, gaunt literature building. I opened the door with haste, walking inside. 

 

I was expecting the door to be locked, but oddly enough, it wasn’t. I pulled one earbud out, and as I grabbed the door handle, I heard Levi’s voice. _The meeting was being held in his classroom?_ Him talking was immediately followed by a _woman’s voice_. _Laughing._ I tried to listen in on the faint conversation, but it seemed _all too_ friendly. Idiotically, I pulled open the door, walking into the room. I turned the corner from the entry way, revealing Levi sitting at his desk talking to a woman, looking seemingly younger than him, with ginger hair. Levi was smiling. _Smiling_. The woman was giggling at something he had just said, when Levi turned his head, noticing my presence. 

 

“Jaeger…you’re here early.” Levi kept his composure even though I just walked in on him flirting with a woman.

 

I balled my hands into fists, slowly beginning to back out of the room.

“S-sorry for i-interuppting.” I immediately turned tail and ran out the classroom, as though my life depended on it. I heard Levi’s faint voice call after me, but I ran until I wound up in one of the parking lots across the way from the literature building. 

Attempting to catch my breath, I threw my bag in between two cars, following it and collapsing on the ground. I had never run that fast in my life. Tears began streaming down my face, I wasn’t even sad. I was overwhelmed. I slept with Levi and I thought there was something there, I thought we had chemistry, but to him I'm just a one night stand. Sleep with the kid, dump him back on the streets. _Yeah that works fucking great._ I buried my head between my needs, wanting to curl up into a ball and just die there. I sat there for a good five minutes of silence, until it started to rain. 

 

And it wasn’t just a slight sprinkling. It was one of the rain storms that downpour mercilessly. I was raining buckets, but I didn’t care, I sat there, getting drenched, until one of the cars next to me beeped twice and clicked, unlocking its doors. I wiped my nose, and stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder, and walking in the opposite direction, sure as not to see who was opening the car. 

I heard footsteps behind me and my wrist was grabbed. I didn’t move, I didn’t turn around. I knew exactly who it was, and those tears of anger began to well up in my eyes. Luckily my entire body was soaked because of the continuous downpour.

 

“You’re late for class.” Levi’s cool voice said through the echoing raindrops.

I huffed. “So you came out to get me, Professor?”

“What’s with that attitude?” He whipped me around to take a look at my face. I kept my face turned to one side so he couldn’t see. He grabbed my jaw, turning me to face him. His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of my probably red, puffy eyes. He let go of my wrist, looking at my expression.

“Eren…”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m was just a toy to you wasn’t I? Just play with me but then immediately get bored of me huh? Is that all I fucking am to you?” I raised my voice slightly, noticing the shakiness, and falling silent.

“Eren what’s gotten into you-“

“I saw the way she was looking at you this morning! You NEVER smile. Ever. Obviously she was special enough to make you smile. The way she giggled at your jokes was stupid, It made me sick!”

My hands began to turn white, I was clenching them so hard. 

 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

“Eren. That woman’s name is Petra, she is the other literature professor. We had a meeting this morning, just like I said when I told the class that it was delayed.”

 

Extremely embarrassed at my stupidity, I turned away from him, my face probably beet red. He grabbed my wrist again, whirling me around. His nose brushed mine and he lowered his voice. 

“You’re not just a one night stand that I ditch after doing it once. Oh no, you’re mine, Eren.”

He closed his face in next to my ear, whispering to me.

“I won’t be done playing with you for a while.” He slipped his tongue into my ear, making chills run down my spine. He pulled his face away, and gripped my shirt collar, pulling me into a kiss. I ran my hands through his hair, placing one hand behind to keep us lip locked. 

Levi clicked the unlock button on his keys to his car, pulling away from me to open the backdoor. He swung me around, pushing me into the backseat, jumping on top of me. He closed the door behind him, locking the doors. 

“W-wait isn’t the class waiting??” I asked frantically as he sensually kissed my neck.

“I’ve already cancelled it.” He pulled his head up to look at me in the dimly lit cabin of the car. He smiled at me, running a hand through my hair. 

“Eren, you’re mine. I love you.” Just like that my face turned red, and I pulled him back into a kiss. 

“Oi, brat don’t get so excited.” Clearly my groin was being honest.

We continued kissing.

“…you…too…” In between smooches I tried to get it out. I pushed Levi back, looking in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Levi.” 

He smiled and excitedly indulged back into the kiss.

Needless to say neither of us went to class that day. We were a little…preoccupied with each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> This is my first time posting stuff to archive, so sorry for the seemingly short chapters! New chapters to come soon, and I will try to post as much as I can.
> 
> I love you all, thank you :D  
> Sincerely the best,  
> Jamie Kennedy  
> (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
